Rape Time
by UMMX
Summary: Sakura get one bad night. Sasuke is leaving and want Sakura to have an gift. MA/M Lemon Gore Pain Hurt. Title warns you also.


Disclosed I do not own Naruto..

_**Rape Night!**_

**As Sasuke began to walk out of the village from his home, he thought about his goals. He had never loved the leaf village, never hated it either. **

**To him the leaf was a means to an end, a way to become stronger on his path to vengeance. He had liked it here, but their were more important things than friends or home, for he was an avenger. As he left, he sensed a presence following him. Sakura had never been good at stealth, that was more Naruto's forte, when he bothered to at least. "You can come out now, Sakura", he called, "I know you're there!"**

**As she came out from behind a tree he inspected her. He had never thought of her or Ino as attractive, though he had thought they might be useful in restoring his clan. He took a second look at her, and realized something. He had no guarantee he would survive meeting Orochimaru. He could very well be killed in the process. To insure the survival of the Uchiha clan, he need to have a child. As the thought occurred to him, he realized just how evil it was, but he could not allow his brother to have succeeded! The Sharingan must live on! Even if the bearer of this wasn't willing.**

**  
As Sakura approached him, he made his decision. He would make her the bearer of one of the last of the Uchiha Clan. She began to speak to him, to try to convince him not to go to Orochimaru, and he turned, having unobtrusively unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She looked confused by this development, and using her confusion to his advantage, he slammed her against the bench, knocking the wind out of her. As she tried to make since of what he had done, undid her pants and took them off. "Sasuke, What?" He put a hand over her mouth to silence her, and ripped off her black underwear. She squirmed, trying to break free, but she had never done much physical strength training, and she couldn't break free.**

**  
He forced his manhood into her, and she let out a muffled scream of pain. He pulsed in and out, in and out, the excruciating pain making her own screams seem distant. Halfway through, she passed out, unable to take anymore of it. Once he had finished filling her with his semen, he laid her down on the bench and ran off towards the sound village.**

**5 Min's later**

**Naruto walks down the street hum an nice tune as he comes across an sleep Sakura. "Sakura? What are you doing here?" When Naruto got closer he see that her underwear is gone and her dress is hanging off the side.**

"_**KIT IT MATTING TIME!"**_

**Naruto got an smile on his face as he unzips his pants and puts up an sound barrier, and starts to make over 20 hand sigh. "Ninja Art: Time of sax!" Naruto finish his call as time stops around him... Naruto eyes turn bright red as he make speaks "KAI!" As his penis grows extra 5in. _"DO IT!!!" _With no holding back Naruto slide his 15in dick into the sleep Sakura. In and out naruto goes he get the feeling it almost time but he keep on going.**

**  
"_KIT FILL HER UP!_"**

**Naruto grabs onto Sakura arms and pump hard and faster, deeper and harder. Naruto can fill Sakura womb as he hits the inside... "_GOOD KIT TAKE IT ALL!!_" Naruto pushes harder that his dick tops into the next room forcing all of the Teme cum out... "_GOOD KIT MAKE ME PROUD!_" As Naruto rides her harder his hand grab her breast and he used growth tech. "_HAHAHAH_" Sakura breast go form A to F as her top shot out milk. "_FINISH HER!_" Naruto fires his seed in her chamber making her his for all time. Slowly Naruto pulls out and notice some else cum... "FOX DID SOMEONE ELSE GET HER FIRST!"**

**The fox smiles and said "I think so but it luck you came or you might have lost her now lets go to INO!" Naruto smiles as he remembers Ino saying she want to ask him something.. Naruto takes off thumping form rooftop to rooftop to me his Blonde hubby. "You think Sakura will be okay?" The fox laugh and speaks "She will be find, I read her body she future Icha Icha Lover.." Naruto smiles at this and runs off.**

**10 min**

**Jariaya walks down the street and spots and sleeping angel. As Ero-sennin makes his way to the girl he notice her pussy is showing, well that was all he need and Ero-sennin pounce like an lion. He drop his old man pants and he hit it all night. He came on her face on her ass, on her teeth and finally down her troth. After all the that Ero-sennin walk away happy that he got some A class pussy. Not knowing that That she was going to be his biggest fan.**

**4 Hours later**

"**It was finally time Go home lets go." Two Chunin are heading home for the night as they smell something in the air. As the two continue on they see an sleeping girl cover in sperm seamen and how knows what else "Sasuke...no...more..." The two Chunin check her and notice that she was rape hard and long. "Do you know rare it is to have pink her?" The other Chunin just nod it.... "I wonder how she tastes" The other chunin just nod.... "Lets find out then report it..." The other Chunin just nod it...**

**NOON!!!!**

"**HOKAGE!!!! SAKURA WAS RAPE BY THE UCHIHA AND HE LEFT LAST NIGHT!" As the chunin screams out side the door... "HOKAGE!!" Just then the door open to show an naked Hokage and behind her was naked Naruto and top sex women in all of Konoha.... "I WANT YOU TO GO AFTER HIM AT ONCE AND ONCE YOU DO BRING ME HIS BODY!!!" The chunin race for his life to give the message. As the door closes She turn and faces Naruto.... "okay Naruto lets us have some more fun..." Naruto smiles as he puts he hands together and smiles "Sure but what about Sasuke?" Tsunade smiles and give Naruto her one eye look... "Naruto I know what you did to Sakura last night. I also know what you did to me last night, I also know how good you are...Now once the Uchiha is dead I will give you his eye's and with the kyubi power you can have 4 doujin. Now do you trust me?" As she walks over to Naruto all the women in the smile knowing that Naruto was the true key and he was there. "YES YES I DO!" **

**That's was all they need and form this time on Naruto become the true leader of Konoha. Also on an side note, Sakura did end up becoming an Icha Icha Lover and became know as Pink Flasher.**

**Also On that night a new legend start, one that know new was true but an few sexy female. This legend goes.... He has two blue eyes, two red eyes, two gray eyes, but if you look into all 6 eyes in one day. You will find true peace of the soul.**


End file.
